


Donuts and Lollipops

by NightBlade1259



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBlade1259/pseuds/NightBlade1259
Summary: Bucky and Tony's first time having sex together.





	Donuts and Lollipops

Tony and James had been taking it slow. Tony didn't want to rush into things like he did with Pepper and James was still recovering from being with HYDRA for 70 years. 

On their 1 month anniversary, Bucky had told Tony to call him James. Bucky had to many memories that were bad associated with it. So Tony agreed.

Now, after 7 months, Tony was in his lab working on projects for SI. Tony heard the doors to the lab open and his music was turned down.

"Hey doll." James said smoothly. 

"What's up Transformer?" Tony said.

"Nothin'." James said before kissing Tony. This kiss was rougher than any they had had before. Tony loved it. But eventually it had to end because Tony needed air to survive.

"That was, wow." Tony said.

"I was thinkin' we could take things a step up from usual." James said quietly.

"Are you saying we take your big lollipop and shove it up my donut hole?" James rolled his eyes at Tony's antics. He always had to associate things with food didn't he?

"No. I'm sayin' I'll shove my dick up your ass." James said.

Tony gasped. "Who taught you to speak like that? Was it Clint? I bet it was Clint."

"Doll, shut up." James said before kissing Tony. Mid kiss James picked Tony up and carried him to the elevator. Tony gasped. James just used it to gain more entry into Tony's mouth.

When they broke apart for air both were hard and blushing. 

"I hate when you do that." Tony mumbled.

"You love it, admit it." James said.

Instead of answering, Tony kissed James. The elevator doors opened and James carried Tony to the bedroom while still kissing him.

Once in Tony's and his room in the penthouse, James dropped Tony onto the bed. James then started stripping Tony and himself slowly.

"C'mon Bukaroo, hurry. At this rate I may die of old age." Tony groaned as James removed his boxers. 

"Patience baby boy." That nickname always caused Tony to blush and this time was no different. James then reached into the night stand draw and pulled out lube.

James then slicked up his fingers and started to push one into Tony. 

Tony groaned when one finger was all the way in. He had been with men before but not since before Pepper, so it was going to have to be slow going if Tony didn't want to get hurt. 

James started to feel around inside Tony to find his prostate. When he found it, Tony's moan was beautiful, at least it was to James. Tony on the other hand was blushing. James then started to thrust in and out with his finger, slowly working a second one in. Each thrust of his finger James made sure to hit Tony's prostate with.

"You enjoying yourself baby boy? Do you like it when I thrust my fingers into your asshole? Hmmmm? I can't hear you?" James said in voice that Tony knew would be the death of him if James kept it up.

"Yes." Tony moaned. James was slowly working a third finger into Tony and now there started to be a slight pain. "Slow James. I haven't done this in a while."

"Sure thing baby." James then kissed Tony. This one was slow and showed how much they loved each other. James was then working a fourth finger into Tony.

"Jesus. How big are you?" Tony asked.

"Pretty big doll. I really don't wanna hurt you on our first time."

Once James was sure that Tony was fully open and ready he withdrew his fingers. Tony whimpered. He felt empty without the fingers. James shushed him gently and started to slick up his dick before putting Tony's legs on his shoulders. James then slowly slid his dick into Tony. James wasn't lying, James' dick was huge.

"Fuck. Your huge." Tony moaned. James then started to slowly thrust into Tony once he was sure that Tony wasn't feeling any pain. 

"C'mon James. I won't break, harder." At Tony's words James started to thrust quicker and harder. James was practically pulling his cock all the way out before thrusting in again. 

James started to pump Tony's dick with his hand. This caused Tony to scream.

"I'm close!" Tony yelled. 

"Me too doll." James moaned. Tony then came with a shout and clenched his ass. This caused James to bury himself deep in Tony and come as well. 

Once they both came down from their high, James pulled out and rolled next to Tony. "That was great." Tony said breathlessly. 

"Yeah, it was baby boy." James said glancing at Tony who was slowly falling asleep. James then got up and grabbed a washcloth from the en-suite bathroom. When he returned Tony was asleep on the bed. James smiled and gently started to clean cum off of Tony. Tony didn't even stir.

James then threw the washcloth into the bathroom and laid in the bed next to Tony. Tony moved closer to James. James snuggled closer to Tony and mumbled "I love you."

"Love you too." Tony said before falling back asleep. James smiled.


End file.
